I Miss You!
by HugeBTRHoAFan
Summary: A sad song-fic. What if Nina didn't throw out the elixer? What if Fabian died? How will she act? Read this one-shot song-fic!   WARNING: Kind of sad. Rated T for sucidel thoughts and cutting.


**I wanted to do this Fabina sad story, because i was listening to Miley Cyrus: _I Miss You, _and i was thinking about Fabina at the time, so im creating a song-fic. I know im suppose to be updating _Love Hurts _but i need help, like badly! So here it is ~One-shot~**

**Disclaimer: I dont own House of Anubis or I Miss You; I just own the plot line**

* * *

><p><em>I Miss You: Song-fic ~One-shot~ By: Miley Cyus ( I suggest you listen to the song cause its so sad and touchful ) <em>_:'( (tears)_

**Nina's POV:**

_Sha la la la la, Sha la la la la_

_You use to call me your angel  
>Said I was sent straight down from heaven<br>You'd hold me close in your arms  
>I thought of the way you felt so strong<em>

I Miss Fabian! Only if I had the chance to throw away the real elixer, none of this would have happened! He said he felt dizzy and he just fell to the ground. I screamed and knelt down next to him; crying my eyes out! He told me in his weak voice and I was an angel sent from heaven. He said I was his perfect girl. I wanted to hold him in my arms one more time and told him about how I feel about him. He grew paler and paler every second. I heard Jerome saying that he hated Rufus; who's doesn't. I never got the chance to kiss him. I was gonna kiss him at prom, but I never got the chance. I noticed that his chest stop moving and he stopped breathing. _No no no no no! _I started bawling my eyes out! I thought this was a dream, I thought I was hallucinating, I thought that this was a play, but it wasn't. _He's dead!_

_I never wanted you to leave  
>I wanted you to stay here holdin' me<em>

The last time he holded me was 15 minutes ago in the classroom. Jerome threw the red zappy bugs in the classroom, while Rufus was still in their. He got shocked with those deadly bugs and I ran into Fabian's arms. I wish I could take his and die. I don't want him to leave. I want him **HERE **with **ME**!

_I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear, every once in a while  
>And even though its different now<br>You're still here somehow_

It's been 2 weeks after Fabian's death and I miss him terriably! I keep crying myself to sleep every night, and I've changed. Everything's been different without Fabes. I've turned Gothic/Emo. I started cutting myself, but I only cutted myself once. The rest of the time, I got caught. I miss his beautiful smile, I cry everyday, I miss him terriably! I know that he is still in my heart. A few guys asked me out at school, but I say 'no' cause my heart belongs with Fabian. Anbuis house is the only house that haven't forgotten about him. We miss him. Even Jerome, Mick, and Alfie cries.

_My heart won't let you go_  
><em>And I need you to know<em>  
><em>I miss you, sha la la la la<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

I visit his grave everyday, saying how much I miss him, telling him I'm sorry for changing my apperance, I tell him sorry for not throwing the elixer when I had the chance, And finally, I tell him how much I love him. Sometimes, I lay next to his grave and cry until someones finds me and takes me to the house.

_You used to call me your dreamer  
>And now I'm livin' out my dream<br>Oh how I wish you could see  
>Everything thats happenin' for me<em>

I want to continue my dream as a singer, but I don't think I can do it. I mean everything thats happened, I could probably write it into a song, but I'm not really sure. If only God took me also, then I could be with Fabian. I tried to kill myself mutiple times, but I just couldn't. God, what should I do?

_I'm thinkin' back on the past  
>It's true the time is flyin' by too fast<em>

_**Time is too short, so don't give up your life! Is this what God's trying to tell me?**_

_I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear, every once in a while  
>And even though it's different now<br>You're still here somehow_

I keep crying myself to sleep. I keep cutting myself. I keep trying to kill myself. My grades wen from **A's** to **F's. **I didn't care, the love of my life has be gone for a month, and the teachers forgot all about what happened that drastic night.

_ My heart won't let you go_  
><em>And I need you to now<em>  
><em>I miss you, sha la la la la<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

I Miss You Fabes!

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
>But I wish I can see your face, oh<br>I know where you need to be  
>Even though it's not here with me<em>

I know that you're in heaven waiting for me. Waiting for me to come. Soon your Uncle Ade will be with you, and then all of us at Anubis house. But, I will always love you. I want to see your face again. I want to see you blush. I want you to play the guitar for me. I wanted to marry you!

_I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
>And even though it's different now<br>You're still here somehow_

Crying, crying, and more crying. I cry everyday about you. Mick and Mara know about Sibuna and what happen with you. They know everything. Even Amber stopped wearing make-up, cause she doesn't want it to run out of make-up by all the crying she does. Anytime I hear your name, I cry and whisper '_I Love You Fabes'_

_My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
><em>

_I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear every one in a while  
>And even though it's different now<br>You're still here somehow_

You're still here Fabian, in my heart and in everyones heart, but escpically in **MY HEART!**

_My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you<br>__(I miss you)_

I LOVE YOU FABIAN RUTTER! I MISS YOU! I always yelled out crying! I MISS YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, theres my song-fic, I hope you like it, I worked <span>REALLY <span>hard on it. Should I make more song-fics? If I should, give me a song, and a pairing and I will write it. Next one will be Patrome; Song- Disgusting: Miranda Cosgrove. So watch out for that song-fic. Also a one-shot. Thanks for reading!(:**

**~Fabina4ever1**


End file.
